Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED apparatus). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an OLED apparatus with improved efficiency and long lifespan.
Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus is a next generation display apparatus having self-luminance properties. In more detail, an OLED apparatus displays images by producing excitons through a recombination of holes and electrons, which are respectively injected from the anode and cathode, in a light emitting layer, and generating light with a specific wavelength by an energy emission of the produced excitons.
Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an OLED apparatus typically does not require an additional light source. Thus, an OLED apparatus is light weight and has a thin profile. In comparison to an LCD apparatus, an OLED apparatus has various advantages such as wide viewing angle, good contrast ratio, rapid response speed and low power consumption, whereby an OLED apparatus has attracted great attentions as a next generation display apparatus.